31 de Octubre una noche mágica
by laromantica507
Summary: El fruto de una relacion que deberia ser mal vista, pero en tiempos pasados era para perpetuar la sangre pura deberan enfrentar muchos obstaculos pero en especial un moreno que siente que estar enamorado de su padre deberia ser pecado.
1. Chapter 1

Notas de la historia:

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter nos pertenece, solo la trama.

Notas del capítulo:

Hola a todos, aqui nuevamente con una nueva historia, esta vez celebrando Halloween,ros potter y yo les traemos una historia que esperamos que les guste esta historia ya esta terminada, asi que diariamente subiremos un capitulo, para no seguirles mareando les dejamos el primer capitulo, no se olviden de los rewies, que son nuestro sueldo y nos alegran el dia, ahora si nos despedimos, las autoras ros potter y laromantica507.

En una mazmorra estaba un joven de 16 años, pelo negro alborotado, ojos verde esmeraldas, el chico tenía varias heridas, después de una lucha fiera, la madriguera había sido asaltada por Mortífagos y el mismísimo Voldemort con tal de tener al chico en sus manos.

Había sido una lucha en la que los que se encontraban en la madriguera estaban en desventaja, los Mortífagos les doblaban en número, estaban celebrando el cumpleaños 16 de Harry, estaban en la pequeña reunión los señores Weasley su mejor amigo Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus junto con su esposa Tonks.

Cuando las alarmas se dispararon se pusieron de pie sacaron sus varitas para combatir - Remus saca a Tonks de aquí - grito Harry ya que la metamorfaga estaba en cinta de meses muy avanzados

A Remus no se lo tuvieron que repetir dos veces y antes de desaparecer - la pongo a salvo y regreso - utilizo su traslador de emergencia y ambos desaparecieron

Arthur había enviado su patronus para avisar a Dumbledore que estaban bajo ataque, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Molly lanzaban hechizos por las ventanas para impedir un poco su avance.

Pero los Mortífagos eran más rápidos y los esquivaban, los tenían rodeados, en eso Harry comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su cicatriz, indicación inequívoca que Voldemort estaba cerca.

-Señor Weasley deben tomar el traslador para irse viene Voldemort- grito el moreno

-No Harry, váyanse ustedes - dijo Arthur mientras miraba a su esposa, sabían que no tenían oportunidad de salir con vida todos juntos pero los chicos eran más importante que ellos.

Ron miro a sus padres ellos tenían razón por el momento Harry era más importante, cuando se levantó e iba por el traslador una bola de fuego se estrelló en la madriguera haciéndola derrumbar un poco cayendo los escombros, Ron soltó el traslador por la sacudida, Hermione corrió por él, mientras Harry seguía lanzando hechizos teniendo varios rasguños.

Y todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Voldemort hizo acto de presencia, Harry comenzó a ver nublado debido al terrible dolor que sentía, Voldemort con un movimiento de varita y sin siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna mando un rayo verde hacia donde estaban los señores Weasley

Molly abrazo a su esposo esperando el hechizo, pero este nunca llego solo vieron como caía una cabellera roja, el que había recibido el hechizo no era otro que Ron, Molly abrió sus ojos viendo muerto al menor de sus hijos varones -NO RON POR QUE RON- lo abrazo llorando su perdida

Esto provocó que el resto comenzara tomar medidas desesperadas sin que nadie pudiera detener a Ginny se interpuso en el camino de Voldemort y grito -CRUCIO

Hermione corrió con los señores Weasley para llorar a Ron, pero se repuso fue en busca del traslador para que pudieran escapar, el hechizo que Ginny le lanzo no le hizo daño a Voldemort, pero Harry le ataco por la espalda mandándolo a volar por la casa, al ver a su amigo muerto.

Esto enfureció a Voldemort y con su varita apunto hacia lo que quedaba de la madriguera - FUEGO ETERNO - grito  
La madriguera comenzó a consumirse, Harry mientras se enfrentaba a Voldemort, la castaña obtuvo el traslador corrió a donde estaba los señores Weasley le dio el traslador a Arthur que lo tomo ido, -Ginny ayuda a tus padres para que huyan AHORA -

Ginny reacciono - Hermi que vas hacer tu - pregunto preocupada

-Ayudare a Harry, escucha Ginny si no salgo con vida diles a mis padres que los quise mucho, y si pueden que me entierren con Ron- le dijo

Ginny iba a protestar pero la mirada de la castaña le indico que no era lo correcto, abrazo a la castaña - por favor cuídense, los esperaremos en Hogwarts - se separó de Hermione tomo de las manos a sus padres activo el traslador y desaparecieron.

Hermione vio como desaparecían, Harry seguía atacando con todo a Voldemort, la castaña se acercó a su amigo, los dos juntos comenzaron a atacar, en eso comenzaron a oírse varios plop, habían llegado varios de la orden del fénix incluido Remus.

Los Mortífagos y los de la orden comenzaron una lucha sin cuartel hechizos iban y venían, en una de esas Harry y Hermione se separan, Harry es atacado por la espalda y cae al suelo, Hermione que está un poco alejada, corre hacia su encuentro.

En eso Voldemort lanzo un segundo hechizo verde hacia el moreno, pero este nunca llego cuando volteo el moreno abrió sus ojos grandes y recibiendo el cuerpo de su amiga muerta, -No Hermione que has hecho- le decía llorando

-AHORA ES TU TURNO POTTER - grito Voldemort, apunto de nuevo hacia el moreno - AVAVDA KEDAVRA - grito, el hechizo verde se dirigía hacia el moreno, esta vez no había nadie cerca para interponerse en el camino, Harry cerro sus ojos para recibir el hechizo, pero en vez de darle al moreno este golpeo a un lado suyo y en eso una luz resplandeciente ilumino todo el lugar cegando a los presentes.

Fue una fuerza invisible que protegía el moreno, Voldemort estaba sorprendido así que opto por cambiar de estrategia, así que desmayo al moreno que cayó al suelo, camino hacia él y lo tomo en brazos, salió de la casa en llamas y semi destruida -Vamos ya tengo lo que vine a buscar- les dijo a sus Mortífagos

Voldemort fue el primero en desaparecer seguido de cerca por sus Mortífagos, la orden tarda varios minutos en recuperarse debido a la luz resplandeciente, cuando recuperaron la vista la casa estaba completamente en llamas.  
Remus corrió hacia la casa, busco a su cachorro, pero no lo encontró, solo encontró el cuerpo de Hermione, lo tomo en brazos saliendo de ahí, -No está Albus pienso que se lo han llevado-

-Debemos regresar a Hogwarts, y agruparnos, para poder atacar a la fortaleza Severus ya debe haber sido llamado - dijo Albus con aire derrotado.

Remus solo pudo asentir, cuando llegaron al castillo, en la enfermería estaba al completo el clan Weasley llorando a Ron, algunos voltearon y vieron en los brazos a la castaña -O por Merlín Señorita Granger- dijo Minerva

Remus con pasos cansados se dirigió a la camilla que estaba vacía al lado de Ron y deposito a la castaña con sumo cuidado

Ginny corrió hacia a su amiga, comenzando a llorar había perdido a su hermano y a su amiga -Y Harry donde esta- pregunto ella de pronto

Remus se tensó por unos momentos, al no saber cómo contestar, pero sabía que no podía mentirles, ellos se enterarían tarde o temprano, estaba a punto de hablar cuando una voz desconocida para algunos y para otros imposible de que la estuvieran escuchando nuevamente - ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Notas del capítulo:

Hola a todos, como prometimos, aqui el segundo capitulo, de la historia, muchas gracias a los que nos dejaron rewies, nos alientan a seguir,sin mas que decir nos despedimos y les dejamos con la continuacion, no se olviden de sus rewies que son nuestros sueldos.

Muchos de los de ahí quedaron congelados, todo el mundo volteo, no daban crédito a lo que veían, ahí parado en la puerta de la enfermería estaba ni mas ni menos que James Potter vivo -No puede ser James eres tu- dijo Remus

Minerva tuvo que sentarse las piernas le estaba fallando, la señora Weasley hasta había parado de llorar de lo impresionada que estaba.

-Si soy yo, ¿donde esta mi hijo Remus? - volvió a preguntar james

Nadie podía responder eso -Creo James que eso puedo decírtelo yo- dijo Albus mirando al joven que había muerto hace 16 años atrás

James miro al director con su seño fruncido - bien estoy esperando respuestas Dumbledore - dijo James fríamente

A todos les sorprendió la manera tan fría con la que le hablo james al director -bien si puedes seguirme al despacho- comenzando a caminar por el frente

James no respondió solo lo siguió, caminaron en absoluto silencio, llegaron al despacho del director - bien ¿quiero saber donde esta mi hijo Albus? - volvió a preguntar fríamente

Albus se sentó en su silla, -Lo tiene voldemort, hoy atacaron la madriguera temo que perdimos a los mejores amigos de tu hijo-

- Y me puedes decir qué demonios está esperando para ir por mi hijo - dijo cada vez más fríamente

-Eso quisiéramos James, pero no sabemos donde tiene su base-

-Si que eres corto de ideas Dumbledore - dijo James - prepara a tu gente yo si tengo manera de localizar a mi hijo, y después tu y yo tendremos una larga conversación sobre lo que esta ocurriendo Dumbledore - dijo James saliendo del despacho.

Albus dio un suspiro derrotado las cosas no salieron como debían, se levanto mirando el patio de la escuela para después salir rumbo a la enfermería donde ya estaba James hablando algo lejos de todos los demás.

-¿Albus que pasa? - pregunto Remus ya que no se había atrevido acercarse a James, notaba que la magia de su amigo estaba alterada y conociéndolo como lo conoció o creía conocer lo mejor era estar a cierta prudencia de James.

-Nada Remus solo que hay alguien que puede dar con Harry, asi que llama a algunos aurores y a la orden partiremos de inmediato-

-Si Albus - dijo camino hacia la salida y antes de desaparecer por la puerta miro por última vez a James.

James estaba concentrando llamando a su magia para saber donde estaba su hijo, le habían dado una segunda oportunidad de estar con el, su esposa se había despedido diciéndole que le apoya con la dura prueba que les esperaba a el y a su hijo.

Mientras volviendo a la mazmorra el joven despertaba, las imágenes de su amiga cayendo regresaron a su mente

Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, lloraba por su amigos, que habían muerto por protegerlo, pero en vano, ahora estaba en manos de su enemigo, sentía su cuerpo adolorido y cansado, se quería dejar morir, había escuchado que si uno hace que su magia explote de golpe uno podría morir, asi que a pesar que se sentía adolorido se movió y se sentó, cruzo sus piernas y comenzó a concentrar su magia en su interior.

La magia de Harry comenzó a correr por su cuerpo, estaba en un punto critico cuando oyó una voz interior -No Harry debes vivir todavía te espera un misión, que solo tu podrás cumplir, - dijo la voz y la magia de Harry comenzó a bajar poco a poco  
Harry estaba sorprendido esa voz la había reconocido era la de su mama, era tan nítida, como cuando la escuchaba cada vez que un dementor estaba cerca, creía que el forzar su magia había hecho que su razón perdiera la cordura, estaba por volver hacer lo mismo, cuando en eso la puerta de donde se encontraba se abrió estrepitosamente, en el marco de la puerta estaba nada y nada menos que Voldemort.  
-Bienvenido a mi humilde morada Potter- dijo el hombre entrando

-Que quieres Voldemort - dijo lo mas seguro posible

-Tu lo sabes muy bien eres un estorbo a mis planes-

-Entonces porque no me matasteis en la madriguera - le dijo desafiante

-Por que sabes tengo derecho a un poco de diversión- alzando su varita comenzó la tortura para al joven lanzando el primer Crucio

Harry al principio resistió, pero no duro por mucho tiempo y comenzó a gritar - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Voldemort dejo al Crucio unos minutos mas antes de quitar el hechizo, en eso lanzo otro que hizo un corte en la pierna del moreno -Sabes tus gritos se oyen muy bien mocoso - lanzo otro crucio

A Harry ni tiempo le dio de recuperarse del primer maleficio cuando llego el otro - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - los minutos pasaban y sentía que se quedaría sin voz de tanto gritar y que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento

Voldemort reía como loco viendo como gritaba el joven, -Sabes Potter tienes un cuerpo estupendo- de pronto de nada aparecieron una cadenas, que inmovilizaron a Harry

Harry estaba sin fuerzas cada hueso y músculo de su cuerpo le dolía, no podía mover ni la cabeza.

Solo sintió como su ropa era quitada de su cuerpo por primera ves sintió miedo, sentía unas manos recorrer su cuerpo con lujuria -Sabes Potter creo que pasaremos a una diversión distinta Jaja-

Harry trato de resistirse pero su cuerpo no respondía, Voldemort estaba por penetrarlo cuando una ráfaga de magia lo lanzo hacia atrás - y se escucho una voz potente - NI TE ATREVAS VOLDEMORT - era James

Harry trataba de enfocar su vista pero estaba muy nublada, Voldemort abrió grandes los ojos -Como puede ser posible tu estas muerto junto con esa sangré sucia-

-NO LLAMES A MI ESPOSA ASI MESTIZO - continuo gritando mientras se acercaba a Harry

Pero Voldemort se recupero alzando su varita par lanzar el primer hechizo -tienes razón tu esposa no tenia comparación pero tu hijo es exquisito- para hacerlo enfadar.

Pero James no contesto ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de Harry, asi que antes de que Voldemort lanzara el primer hechizo su magia rodeo a Harry.

James habiendo protegido a su hijo, saco el una varita y comenzó el ataque contra Voldemort

James lanzo hechizo tras hechizo, su magia era poderosa, haciendo que Voldemort retrocediera, pero sabia que el solo no podría contra el señor oscuro , solo estaba retrasándolo en sus planes.

Voldemort vio algo diferente en James Potter, viéndose acorralado lanzo un hechizo bombarda haciendo que una pared cayera encima del moreno, viendo esto James corrió para proteger a su hijo, mientras el huía del lugar

James antes de que los escombros cayeran sobre el y Harry logro convocar un escudo, protegiéndolos a ambos, verifico el estado del moreno, este estaba desmayado.

Vio que voldemort ya no estaba, todo estaba en silencio asi que pensó que todo estaba acabado apareció una manta para cubrir a su hijo, lo tomo en brazos para salir de ese lugar rápido para que chequearan a su hijo.

Llegaron a las afueras y vio que los de la orden lo tenían controlado, habia algunos prisioneros Remus se le acerco - ¿como esta? - pregunto preocupado

-No lo se Remus será mejor llevarlo con Poppy-

-Si - le dio el traslador que habían llevado que los dejaría dentro de la enfermería

James llego a la enfermería que estaba completamente sola -POPPY- grito James

-James - dijo la enfermera acercándose - deja a Harry sobre la camilla

James asi lo hizo, se movió para no estorbar mientras poppy checa a su hijo, James vio varios moretones en las piernas, torso y cadera de su hijo

Eso provoco enojo y preocupación al pensar que Voldemort habia violado a su hijo, Popy tardo cerca de una hora en estabilizar a Harry, limpiar las heridas y cerrarlas, dio un suspiro cansado cuando termino.

James seguía esperando -Poppy como esta mi hijo- pregunto preocupado

-Ya esta estable, tanto sus heridas internas como externas estan curadas, recibió la maldición crucio por mucho tiempo provocando que una de sus costillas se rompiera, pero estará bien, esta mucho mejor que en otras ocasiones - dijo Popy

James dio un suspiro pero pregunto -Poopy sabes si fue violado, vi marcas en sus piernas, torso y cadera-

-No, James esta bien no te preocupes, no ha sido tocado de esa manera - dijo Popy.

-Que bueno Poppy me quitas un peso de encima- la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando pasar a Albus, Remus, Severus y Minerva

-¿Como esta? - pregunto Remus preocupado

-El esta bien Remus pronto lo veremos en pie- dijo James

James después de hablar con la enfermera para saber cuando despertaría su hijo miro al director - tenemos que hablar Dumbledore - dijo secamente

El anciano miro al adulto delante de el -Esta bien James vamos-

-Cuida de Harry - dijo a Remus para después seguir al director.

El castaño asintió viendo como su amigo desaparecía junto al anciano

James y Dumbledore caminaron en completo silencio hasta el despacho del segundo.

El director insonorizo la habitación -Sabes que lo que hiciste con mi hijo estuvo mal Dumbledore- dijo James de inmediato

-James se que cometí un grave error y no sabes como lo lamento día a día - dijo Dumbledore

-Pues no parece mi hijo estuvo a punto de morir, perdió a sus mejores amigos, el tiene un deber que cumplir, es su destino, que fue trazado desde antes de nacer, él no debía enfrentarse a Voldemort- dijo

-Pero que cosa querías que hiciera si tu habías muerto James, Voldemort ah estado detrás de Harry desde que entro a Hogwarts - dijo el anciano con aire cansado

-Debiste enviarlo al lugar donde dejamos en el testamento, en ese lugar hubiera estado protegido y seria educado en lo que esta predestinado Albus-

Para eso el anciano no tenia justificación alguna, el habia creído que tener a Harry donde el pudiera verlo todo estaría bien, habia cometido un grave error.

James lo miro con ojos fieros, -Lo siento Albus pero perdiste mi confianza, esperare unos dias pero me llevare a Harry a un lugar seguro, donde será protegido, y deberá tomar lo que se espera de el-

-No puedes llevártelo asi, tendrás que explicárselo y ¿como es que estas vivo? - pregunto el anciano

-Puedo llevármelo Albus, soy su padre y guardián, y estoy vivo por que Godric y otros seres celestiales intervinieron por mí, soy necesario para acabar con la maldad que esta ganando terreno-

-No será fácil para Harry, aun esta afectado por la muerte de Sirius - dijo el anciano con aire derrotado

-Si lo se creo que tuvimos una charla antes de venir, puede que Harry lo tome mal, pero el esta destinado para algo grande Albus, yo ayudare a que lo tome bien aunque sea duro pero no puede estar mas aquí, lo que le espera necesita todo de su concentración-

-Esta bien pero le tendrás que tener algo de paciencia, es mas terco que tu a esa edad - dijo el anciano

-Lo tendré en cuenta, ahora si me permites debo hacer muchas cosas antes de llevarme a mi hijo-

-Claro - dijo el anciano

James salio del despacho, dejo a su hijo al cuidado de los demás el desapareció en el mismo colegio por ser descendiente de Godric Gryffindor llego a una gran mansión que parecía desabitada pero en eso parecieron varios elfos

-Amo James - saludaron todos a la vez haciendo inclinación

-Hola chicos gracias por recibirme, Mandy prepara la mansión pronto traeré a mi hijo para su misión, prepara el lugar de purificación-

-Si amo - dijo el elfo que desapareció para cumplir la orden

James miro la gran Mansión entro al despacho quedo enfrente de varios cuadros los fue destapando -despierten- dijo

Uno a uno fue despertando, algunos con algunos gruñidos.  
-No crees que tardaste mucho - dijo una voz gruesa

-Lo se Godric pero las cosas se complicaron - dijo James con el seño fruncido por el regaño

-MMM lo se creeme, les dije desde un inicio que se vinieran para acá, esta mansión es muy difícil de encontrar- dijo Godric

-Lo se y no sabes cuanto lo lamento día a día - dijo mirando a Lily que estaba en uno de los cuadros - Deje las ordenes pertinentes pero ese viejo manipulador no hizo lo que se indico - dijo James aun molesto

-Vamos James no seas duro con el, pensó que nuestro hijo estaría cuidado, aunque haya cometido errores, sabes también como yo que lo quiere como a un nieto- dijo Lily

-Si pero eso no quita que puso a Harry en peligro desde que entro a Hogwarts, hasta eh llegado a pensar que lo hizo por conveniencia ya no confió en el

Lily dio un suspiro puede que James tuviera razón -bien puede que tengas razón, pero ahora lo que importa es el entrenamiento de Harry y que acepte su destino, piensas que lo tomara bien James-

-Aun no lo se, según Dumbledore es mas terco que yo, además el no recibir la educación desde pequeño hará las cosas difíciles y si fue criado por tu hermana ten por seguro que le han creado prejuicios, solo sabremos a que atenernos cuando este con nosotros - dijo con aire cansado

-En esto tienes razón pero sabes que si la misión no se cumple el mundo caerá en oscuridad por mil años James- dijo Godric

-Si lo se - dijo con aire derrotado, solo tenia un año para que Harry aceptara su destino

James junto a los elfos habilitaba el lugar.

Mientras en el colegio un moreno de ojos verdes despertaba, se sentía adolorido en lo que enfoco su vista, recordó como sus amigos habían muerto, a Voldemort torturándolo, casi fue violado por el también una voz conocida, se sentó y vio que estaba en la enfermería

-Harry despertaste - dijo una voz

El chico volteo viendo a Remus en eso sus ojos se fueron empañando poco a poco -Remus, Ron y Hermione no los pude salvar fue mi culpa- decía

-Calma Harry - decía el castaño mientras lo abrazaba  
Pero el moreno dejo libre su llanto por sus amigos, después de unos minutos logro calmar su llanto -Lo siento Remus – dijo por el arrebato

-No te preocupes Harry, necesitabas desahogarte, fue demasiado para ti, y para todos - dijo Remus con una sonrisa y le daba un vaso con agua

EL joven bebió entregándole el vaso de nuevo -Gracias Remus, sabes donde se llevara a cabo los sepelios, y como fue que me encontraron-

-Molly, Arthur y los señores Granger decidieron que Ron y Hermione sean enterrados aquí en el colegio, cerca del lago - contesto a la primera pregunta la segunda no sabia que decir

Harry asintió mirando el lago que se veía hermoso por el atardecer -Entonces como me encontraron, aunque sabes me dirás un poco loco pero oía la voz de mi madre y mi padre crees-

Ante la mención de sus mejores amigos Remus se tenso - recuerda Harry que siempre estarán contigo cuando mas los necesites, y como te encontramos, bueno Harry sucedió algo inexplicable - dijo Remus

El moreno veía fijamente a Remus, esperando la explicación pero por la entrada entraba Poppy con nuevas pociones salvando al castaño.

-Buenos dias Harry ¿como te sientes? - pregunto la enfermera mientras pasaba su varita sobre el moreno

-Muy bien señora, solo adolorido- dijo el chico

-Es algo comprensible después de recibir por tanto tiempo el cruciatus pero al menos estas mucho mejor que en otras ocasiones Harry y eso ya es decir mucho, bien aquí hay pociones para los calambres y el dolor que seguramente estas sintiendo en estos momentos - dijo señalando los pomos que habia en una bandeja

-Si madam gracias - tomo la primero que le indicaron para después dejar la otra

-Bien si no hay ningún problema durante el día mañana a más tardar saldrás de la enfermería - indico la enfermera

-Muchas gracias Madam- la enfermera salio a su despacho dejando a Remus y a Harry solos

Remus ante esto se puso nervioso, necesita que alguien le diera una mano

Harry seguía pensando lo mucho que habia cambiado su vida, en eso la puerta se abrió por ella entro Ginny tenia rastros de lagrimas, el moreno al verla sin impórtale el dolor, corrió a ella abrazándola por la perdida de su hermano y mejor amiga -Lo siento tanto Ginny si a lo mejor no hubiera estado ahí- dijo Harry

Ginny se aferro al abrazo y lloro todo lo que tenia adentro, necesitaba eso, habia sido fuerte por sus padres, pero con Harry podía llorar cuanto quisiera.

Remus salio de ahí dejándolos desahogarse todo la tristeza que tenían dentro -No digas tonterías Harry ellos dieron la vida por las personas que amaban-

-Pero ellos tenían tantos planes - decía Harry también con lágrimas en los ojos

-Puede ser pero ahora estan juntos- dijo ella  
-Sí, siempre fue así - dijo con una media sonrisa - ¿como estan tus padres? - pregunto mas tranquilo

-Estan deshechos pero ahora estan tranquilos, se sienten un poco culpables de que Ron se atravesara pero ellos sientes que todavía les falta estar aquí un tiempo mas-

-Me lo imagino, no pueden dejarlos a ustedes aun - dijo Harry

-Si tienes razón mañana los enterraremos - dice de pronto

-Estaré ahí, la enfermera me dijo que si no hay ninguna novedad podré salir de aquí

Ella asintió se habían trasladado a la cama los dos cayeron dormidos después de un día agotador, una sombra vio a los jóvenes dormidos -Lo siento tanto Harry se que te pediré mucho pero si aceptas esto ya no se repetirá mas- dijo la sombra viendo al joven dormido

Harry se removió entre sueños pero no se despertó, al día siguiente, todos estaban cerca al lago, Harry tenía abrazada a Ginny para darle apoyo.

Los señores Weasley lloraban la perdida de uno de sus hijos, los señores Granger también, habia profesores estaban también todos los hermanos de Ron, le daban el ultimo adiós mientras la sombra de la otra noche veía todo desde lejos para no importunar todavía.

Dumbledore dio un pequeño discurso, de lo buenos estudiantes que habían sido Ron y Hermione y lo que siempre lo habían dado todo porque la paz existiera.

Todos lo oían, después de unos minutos todos entraron al colegio para descansar un poco más y decidir qué harían de ahora en adelante

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director.

-Ya es hora Dumbledore - dijo James

El viejo director lo miro -Lo entiendo James el esta en la torre de Gryffindor no habrá nadie podrás hablar con el-

-Bien entonces me despido - dijo mientras se levanta de su asiento y salía de la oficina, camino hacia la torre de gryffindor dio la contraseña, la sala común estaba casi vacía, solo estaba su hijo con la hija menor de lo weasley cerca a la chimenea.

Los dos jóvenes veían las llamas, habían hablado mucho de Ron y Hermione, habia sido muchas emociones, los dos se voltearon para mirar quien habia entrado, pero vieron a un adulto con una capa que lo tapaba totalmente

Eso asusto a ambos, asi que de inmediato sacaron sus varitas y se pusieron de pie de un salto - ¿quien es usted? - pregunto con voz enérgica Harry

-Tranquilos soy un viejo amigo del director pero vengo hablar contigo Harry Potter, podría dejarnos señorita Weasley-

-Y usted que pensó que le íbamos a creer - dijo Ginny

En eso la puerta se abrió entrando el castaño -Vaya ya estas aquí bien, Ginny por favor tus padres te buscan, el debe hablar con Harry-

-Pero Remus - dijo la chica dudosa

-Tranquila es un amigo de todos nosotros, además si fuera un extraño creeme que ya no la contaría conmigo-

-Ginny ve con tus padres estaré bien, recuerda que aun tengo la moneda cualquier cosa te aviso - le dijo Harry para tranquilizarla.

Ella asintió y salio junto a Remus, dejando al extraño con Harry -Bien ahora Harry quiero que me escuches primero-

-Bien me gusta que la gente sea directa asi que usted dirá - dijo Harry sentándose

-También me gusta ser directo- y de pronto se bajo la capucha dejando ver su rostro

Continuara….

Notas finales:

Esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo ahora si nos despedimos hasta la próxima semana para el tercer capitulo, sus autoras rospotter y laromantica507


End file.
